Return of Evil
by Water Mystic
Summary: Years after the Link's adventures in Hyrule, an unknown evil threatens the world again. Last time the hero of time came to the land’s help, but this time, they the saviors are surprising. Chapter 2 is up! Please R&R.
1. The Return of Evil

Fan fiction!!!! YAY!!! This is my first one so read and review. Also please be kind. I have a small spelling deficiency, so be patient. THANKS!!!

The Return of Evil

There was utter chaos at the secret meeting of the leaders of the land. There was one leader from each part: the river region, the desert region, the forest region, the mountain region, the urban region, and the capitol. Lastly there was the elder, a tall, old man who wore a green tunic and green hat. They were all arguing over something and the arguments were getting heated. The elder stood up, silenced everyone, and spoke.

"We are in very real danger. A great evil will soon threaten our land. However, darkness fills everything in the realm of the guardians as of late."

_Awaken slumbering guardians!_

"Those who watch over us no longer hear our pleas."

_Those you have been waiting for have arrived!_

"We have lost faith in them and they have left us."

_Live no longer in the past, for your children are returning!_

"We have forgotten the old ways and the power of the guardians is silenced."

_They know not that they return, for they return by an accident!_

"There is no hope for our lost powers to return to our land."

_We have been discovered again by citizens of the land stumbling on our earthly homes and we live again!_

At that very moment, a child with a light-blue gown with blonde hair in braids fell on her knees in a meadow. She was out of breath because she had been running through the Lost Woods. As she regained her composure she looked up and saw the entrance to a maze. After running away from home and into the ancient forbidden part of the woods, where the "Forever Children" used to live, she was afraid, yet felt she could take on anything. She was getting hungry and it was getting dark. Maybe there was someone in the maze that could help her. She grabbed her bow and arrow and stared through.

After what seemed like forever she came to stairs. There was a light green glow coming from the top of the stairs and she heard faint music. She cautiously moved toward the light and music and as she moved they both grew in intensity. She reached the top and found herself in a clearing. The light was nowhere to be seen and the music abruptly stopped. There was only a small girl in all green clothes with green hair standing, looking at the ground.

"I knew you'd come. I just knew someone would awaken me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wow interesting! So yea. Please R&R! Give me suggestions for what I can improve on! Until next chapter!


	2. RiffRaff at the River

WM: OK! Chapter 2 is up!

Link: WHY AM I OLD!?!?! I AM SOO...GREY!

WM: Well, you have kind of past your prime I must say.

Link: sigh Well, that is ok. I still have all the moves. Whips out the Master Sword and falls to the ground. Aw you suck!

WM: Well, let's not forget, I do not own The Legend of Zelda...or its characters. Now let's go!!

Riff-Raff at the River

"_I have to run faster!" _Ina thought as she ran up the canyon like river bank. Her father was coming back today and she wanted to be there when she arrived at the domain that she and her fellow Zoras lived in. Yes, Ina was a Zora. She was a half-human, half-fish 15 year-old, tall with long brown hair and tanned skin. For years she had been made fun of because she was not exactly ALL Zora. Her mother had been a young woman from the fishing village near by. Her father and the woman fell in love and nine months later, the woman gave birth. People said that she was shunned when her child was found to have gills and sent away her daughter. Some people thought that she was so ashamed herself she just left her child in the nursery. Ina's father always told her that her mother had no choice but to leave and that her mother loved her.

But this was a joyous day. Since the day that her father became the ambassador for the Zora people, Ina always pictured the humans to ridicule and hurt her father while he was away on his trips. He always came back unscathed, however. Her father also always brought back some Lon Lon milk. This was Ina's favorite thing in the world. Of course, for most of the adult Zoras, Ina's father's return could mean that the world was going to end in a bloody and horribly freezing way for the river people.

Ina was running at top speeds when water was splashed in her eyes. When she could see again, she was surrounded by a dozen octoroks.

"This is for your own good," the voice of a young man said. She turned around and saw a man shrouded in dark navy blue and black. She could only see his mouth because he wore a hood. The man smiled and threw something on the ground. Then in the blink of an eye, he vanished.

Ina stood, looking at the octoroks for a splint second, then dived into the river. This was one of the worst things to do she found out quickly. The monsters were soon parallel to her and swimming with ease, mocking her. Ina was never really a very fast swimmer. There was, however, a thing she could do that she secretly discovered as a child. That was her only was out.

She stopped swimming and just floated there. The octoroks looked puzzled, and then angry. The moved in for an attack. Ina jumped straight upward and shot out of the water. She concentrated on her palms and the water on her body formed small spheres in her hands. She gave a quick yell and the spheres froze. She shot them down at the octoroks and quick made twenty more of these small spheres. They hit the octoroks and all of them withered to nothing and popped away. As she fell down to the river she saw her dad and a few other Zoras looking at her with amazement.

Ina didn't want to come up from the water. Technically she could stay there forever. Her dad had sort of hinted about her powers. She denied them, for no one had ever seen them until that day. He had a sort of frightened look on his face and when she said she had no "magic powers" he looked very relieved. She closed her eyes as she though of this moment. Why hadn't she taken note of it before? She tried to summon the moment in her mind so she could study her father's face. Were her power's meant to be kept a secret? Now three other Zora's knew about them.

As Ina was thinking about this, she missed the splash her father made when he came into the river. He touched her and she jumped, or what ever is the equivalence in the water. He told her to close her eyes while he took her to the domain. She wasn't able to talk under water like normal Zoras. She, of course, obeyed her father. She then felt herself leave the water and go into the shade.

"You can open your eyes, dear," her father said. She looked around. They were in the cave that held the sunken entrance to the magic forest in the back of it.

"You told me you didn't have any powers."

"I am sorry!" she said. "I didn't think it was that important! I just thought it was something from my mother that no Zoras had, like my skin!"

"It is from your mother. Listen and listen well. This is what really happened to your mother. She had special magic potentials. When she touched me, she could freeze thing. This was a trait of some people who were being taken away at night. When they found out, she was forced to live as a magus far beneath the Temple of Time in the Capitol."

"But why?" Ina asked. "Are the powers really a bad thing? What do they use the magi for?"

"Nothing. They just sit there. I was told a while ago that your mother had tried to escape and come here. People saw her about and she killed herself when the guards came after her. I talked to the other people that were in the catacombs under the temple and they said all they knew was that she was coming to warn you of something. Look it doesn't matter. You must not reveal that you have powers. I don't want that life for you."

"Well, the others saw. There were three other Zoras with you."

"Those Zoras were not from the domain. I have never met them. They tried to attack me, but then you came up from the water and used your powers. I have disposed of them and no one in the domain knows. Why were you using those powers anyway?"

"I was killing octoroks. A young man came and said that it was for my own good. I don't know what he meant." Suddenly there were noises outside the cave.

"I knew that that girl had inherited her mother's power!" one man said.

"We must hide her, for her own sake," another man said.

"Oh no! what no we do Dad?" Ina whispered.

"We must take you to the water temple," her Dad answered.

"But you said that no one should go there. That it was a nonsense religious place that should never be built."

"That is the only safe place. You know how to get there right? Just swim to the bottom of the lake and say these words." Ina's father handed her a scrap of water proof paper. "You must hurry. I am sorry that you had to learn about your mother and go into hiding in one day. I love you honey."

"I love you too Dad," Ina said sobbing with fear.

With that, her father went to distract the men and Ina dashed toward the enterence to Lake Hylia.

DUN DUN DUN!!!! This is just a totally random, separate part from the first chapter. That girls is still, UNKNOWN!!! Well, R&R!! Thanks!


End file.
